1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detection devices and, particularly, to a detection device for providing a serving time of a super capacitor for a power-disconnected storage card to store data packets, and an amount of the data packets can be stored in the power-disconnected storage card during the serving time.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to prevent data packets from being lost during a process of storing data to a power-disconnected storage card, a super capacitor is mounted in the storage card for providing power to the power-disconnected storage card. However, it is not clear how long the super capacitor can provide power for the power-disconnected storage card and how many data packets can be stored during the serving time provided by the super capacitor.
Therefore, what is needed is a detection device for providing a solution to overcome the described limitations.